Core Suggestions
This page will hold suggestions related to core gameplay functionality. Casting System Sigils that mean something: part of Scribe, Sorcerer, Mage, etc classes. Need to trace out the sigil with your hand to cast, usually either from memory or following instructions from new equippable secondary item: Grimoire, Spell Book. -''wanderingmagus#3983'' Gathering System Interactive Gathering - actual motions besides "hold down B" to gather. Swing a pickaxe to get ore, a hatchet to get wood, a scythe to farm grains, etc. Plucking motion to pick wild herbs for potions, scooping motion to get river water. This will also help to prevent botting in the future. -Suggested by wanderingmagus#3983 Alchemy Interactive Alchemy - hidden or visible timers for different phases of potion brewing, and interactive motion-based steps. Calcination requires holding the material over a flame, Dissolution requires dropping into a liquid and stirring or swishing motions, Separation requires a sifting motion, Conjunction requires appropriate heating and cooling, Fermentation requires a waiting time, Distillation requires actual alchemical pipes and tools, Coagulation requires cooling, etc. With large and obvious color changes to indicate requirements, which are listed in Alchemical Recipes. -Suggested by wanderingmagus#3983 Carpentry Interactive Carpentry - carving, whittling, planing, etc require full motion with the tools instead of simple button presses. Motions must be within certain criteria to register as accurate. If moderation permits, allows custom sculpting. Limited, or very expensive, "undo" options. -Suggested by wanderingmagus#3983 Cooking Interactive Cooking - like Blacksmithing and Alchemy, uses actual motions related to the activity to craft recipes. Stirring, pouring, flipping and rotating, cutting and skewering, with somewhat RNG cooking times within set parameters that only indicate readiness by color change (again optimizable for the colorblind) -Suggested by wanderingmagus#3983 Blacksmithing Interactive Blacksmithing - requires heating with a forge, actual beating motions with a hammer, basically a rhythm game, and temperature shown by color gradient (with options for colorblind players) -Suggested by wanderingmagus#3983 Originally by @F² in #suggestions-archived ; for additional voting and visibility in the new thread. Interactive Blacksmithing specifics - For the sake of immersion, we ( @CrookedToe @AtamaDaki izukumidoriya @F² @Stella Starlight @Stella Starlight) have come to a interesting idea based on the idea of @wanderingmagus instead of (totally) RNG based blacksmithing and crafting, performance based - the better you are at the "minigames" the better the weapon would be Eg: Crafting a "Razor Sword" Max status 10 dmg 10 slash etc. If you do well at the minigame it would be "6 damage 8 slash" if you do bad " 3 dmg 5 slash" and if you do godly "8/9 dmg 8/9 slash with a fair chance of an outcome of "10/9 damage 10/9 slash" or even 10 in both (RNG part) If it came godrolled, Perfect/Masterworked/etc, it could a "Crafted /Masterworked /whatever by who crafted it" In the description of the weapon. A class for blacksmithing and also the ability to everyone to blacksmith (altrough not being as efficient) The ability of the class would change how the weapons were made apllying debuffs or giving less exp if a high leveled weapon was made by a low leveled blacksmith Also having specific levels for different types of armour and weapons would give blacksmiths a chance to be a bit more personalized. A smith thats specialized in making light armor and daggers with status effects. you must craft things by hand lower levels trying to craft higher-level things will put bad debuffs on the item higher level crafters who make lower level items could give buffs but less exp the less exp would stop people from farming the lower levels and force people to craft higher levels and would stop higher players giving free less powerful items to lower leveled players -Suggested by wanderingmagus#3983 Some kind of interactive blacksmithing role that allows you to either: a) design weapons in game via a Gravity Sketch type mechanic or b) allow you to import obj files from popular modeling software like Blender. You should be able to sell your weapons in your own blacksmithing shop in the world that you can either get real money for or in-game money for. Of course, all weapons you design, you will be able to wield in battle yourself. There could be some type of anvil in game that the imported object comes in and hovers above while you observe how it looks in game. Have an easy way to rotate/zoom/etc. -Suggested by Yuuki#0802 No or limited ability to import object files into the game from outside sources, to prevent pirating and other copyright infringement. Objects should be designed in-game using in-game tools, both to emphasize the actual skill of the player and to encourage the development of said skills through the in-game crafting interface, such as heating, splitting, folding, and other game-centered Interactive forging techniques. Custom-created assets are then screened by a moderation team for appropriateness, again to prevent copyright infringement, and also to prevent inappropriate objects from being created, like blatantly phallic objects. Custom-created assets are labeled with the original artisan's character name for recognition by the community and to prevent credit from being stolen. It also allows particularly skilled artisans to gain in-game fame by having their designs become popular. Before, after, or during creation, Custom assets can have a recipe or pattern made, for the original artisan to sell or give away for other artisans to replicate the original design. The material cost of the design depends on the materials with which it was originally made and the quantities used. This also affects the ultimate weight and handling of the final unenchanted object (enchantments, of course, can negate or add weight and strength). -Suggested by wanderingmagus#3983 Crafting Offline auto-crafting should give only a very small percentage of normal XP, or maybe even zero XP. This prevents players from auto-crafting themselves to top-tier with zero effort. -Suggested by wanderingmagus#3983 all crafting is manual and there needs to be no way to automate in such as with macros -Suggested by CrookedToe#2568 Extremely high crafting skillcaps with a harder progression curve the higher you go, with crafted item quality partially related to skill level. As well, like most other MMOs, 'Crafted by ' appears on crafted items. -Suggested by Tetsu Kuro#9213 hi i have a cool suggestion be able to make your own sword via forging gathering cloth / monster hide tooth everything you can have on the handle / guard even the blade. be able to decide what kind of blade you want (size / type lets say like guts sword form berserk but only if your strength points are high enough) lets say you can go in a dungeon or kill a boss to get a recipe / blueprint to use in the making of a stronger and rarer blade be able to have a different theme for the blade from monsters / areas you've been too and have a massive skill tree of crafting / forging blades . -Suggested by Mlg teletubbies#6701 Make craftable items tradable between players [140] Immersive Crafting Forge simple item parts, then craft them into finished weapons/armor/etc. Blacksmithing, for example, by heating ingots in a furnace, and hammering them on an anvil. Create short blades, long blades, handles, handguards, hammerheads, axeheads, arrowheads. Combine blade + handle + handguard to make sword. Combine feathers, sticks, and arrowheads and make arrows. Photon sword? Metal casing + photon emitter. -Suggested by Tetsu Kuro#9213 Zenith Language a custom language in zenith that would replace any Japanese or English. There could be a scribe role and once high enough it would automatically decipher text to English. Or you could learn it like any other language [58] Maybe not a full language, but a Zenith cipher. [72] Trophy System An in-game trophy system, when a player kills a boss or some other great achievement they retrieve a charm, pin, badge, etc. charms can be applied to weapons and have an effect similar to that of the boss they killed. Pins are attached to the player giving them a passive ability. Badges give the player a active ability. Something to make every boss special, but say there is a unique boss of some sort that is incredibly hard, that boss drops something like a pendent which has a special ability that will be unique to the player that killed it, these abilities can of course be traded because they are items but they cannot be stolen. an example of the Pins would be say you kill a boss that has a poison gas theme, the passive ability you gain from his pin would be immunity or resistance. Of course if players could equip a ton of these items the game would be broken so instead make it a character slot like armor, you can wear 5 Pins, 2 Badges and a Single Pendant [68] Group Raids & Battling Raids for large groups, dungeons for moderate sized groups, and adventures for 1 or maybe two players, easily solo-able. Adventures would be combat-light, uh.. adventures for one or two players. They would focus more on exploration (i.e. charting a cave), than combat, but would still have a few enemies, which could solve the content deficit for solo players. [181]